Fate
by BluePrince14
Summary: Kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkan mereka? Siapa yang bisa di salahkan jika sudah seperti ini? Karena sesungguhnya mereka hanyalah korban takdir/KyuxgirlHaexBum. Threeshot. Prolog. DLDR!/ Review?
1. Prolog

**FATE**

_Kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkan mereka?_

BluePrince14

Present

**PROLOG**

—o0o—

Dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu.

Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat binar cinta di matanya untukku setiap kali mata kami bertemu. Semua perhatian yang ia berikan terasa begitu nyaman untuk dirasakan. Setiap pelukan dan bercandaannya, selalu membuatku tersenyum. Ia begitu manis—dan juga tampan. Bersamanya selalu berkesan, menyenangkan.

Meski begitu

—aku sadar semua ini salah.

Ia adikku—adik laki-laki yang hanya terpaut dua tahun denganku.

Aku tak mungkin membalas perasaannya dengan mengatakannya.

_Mianhaeyo._

—Meski mungkin akupun mencintainya. Bahkan melebihi cintanya padaku. Membuatku benar-benar tak bisa menjalani hidupku tanpanya—tanpa adikku tersayang.

Aku yakin, aku akan gila tanpanya.

**Lee Donghae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergi bukanlah keinginanku. Ayah yang memintanya—memaksaku pergi ke luar negeri setelah melihat hubungan tak wajar antara aku dan noona. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia tahu aku mencintai noona-ku sendiri.

LEMAH.

—Itulah aku.

Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan orang yang aku cintai untuk tetap bersamaku. Aku malah memilih pergi meninggalkannya karena takut ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Pergi dengan alasan ingin membuatnya bahagia.

Bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh!

_Noona, aku mencintaimu._

Pengecut.

Suatu hari aku akan menyesal. Dan benar saja, aku menyesal. Menyesal mengapa tak bersikap egois dulu.

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi seorang Psikiater merupakan impianku sejak kecil. Aku meraihnya dengan susah payah dan penuh kerja keras, tak sedikit yang aku korbankan untuk itu. Dalam bekerja aku berusaha untuk selalu profesional dan itulah yang membuatku menjadi psikiater yang dianggap 'berkualitas' di usiaku yang begitu muda.

Seorang psikiater tampan, muda dan mapan. Apa yang kurang?

Jawaban itu datang saat tawaran itu datang—merawat seorang gadis muda kaya yang sedang depresi.

Semua berjalan lancar awalnya, tak ada masalah, tak ada yang salah.

Namun

—suatu malam hal itu terjadi.

Sesuatu yang membuat karier bahkan hidupku hancur karena mengikuti sebuah permintaan sang gadis yang aku rawat.

_Apa aku menyesal?_

Harusnya aku menyesal—tapi aku tidak. Karena tanpa sadar

—aku memang mencintainya. Pada pandangan pertama kami bertemu. Saat aku menatap mata brownnya yang kosong tanpa nyawa.

Aku sungguh mencintainya

—hingga membuatku berakhir di tiang gantung.

Meski aku sangat tahu dia sangat mencintai orang lain.

**Kim Kibum.**

—o0o—

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Cho Kyuhyun/Girl!Lee Donghae/Kim Kibum

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | GS | Chara Death

—o0o—

Siapa yang harus disalahkan jika sudah seperti ini?

…Tidak ada yang tahu…

Karena

—mereka hanya korban permainan takdir.

—o0o—

LANJUT? OR DELETE?

**REVIEW PLIS! :D**


	2. Kyuhyun's Side

Hidup ini selalu dipenuhi kejutan, kata orang. Tanpa kita tahu apa yang di rencanakan Tuhan untuk kita, untuk hari esok yang akan datang, perjalanan hidup ke depan.

Aktor, itulah kita. Dari sebuah pertunjukan hidup yang telah diskenario oleh yang Maha Agung. Sebuah skenario yang selalu kita sebut…

Takdir.

**F A T E****  
**KYUHYUN's SIDE

**Warning: AU. OOC. GS. BL. Chara Death. Miss Typo(s)**

**Pair: KYU X Girl!HAE X BUM**

**Bold = Flashback**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Langit mendung dan awan hitam adalah yang tengah ia pandangi kini, saat ia kembali tiba dan melangkahkan kakinya di kota ini. Seoul. Keluar dari gate penerbangan luar negeri dengan koper di tangan. Terdiam membeku menatap langit tanpa ekspresi berarti. Bahkan langitpun seakan mengerti akan suasana hatinya. Meski orang berlalu lalang ramai di sekitarnya, meski tak sedikit suara gaduh memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia masih merasa sepi.

Kosong.

Terhitung dua tahun sudah ia pergi dari sini, meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Kota yang dipenuhi kenangan manis sekaligus yang paling ia lupakan. Dua kali, dua kali ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai di kota ini. Dan kini, ia kembali. Dengan semua perasaan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuatnya mengingat kilatan masa lalunya yang selalu mengganggu tiap mimpi malamnya.

"Noona…" desahnya sambil menutup mata, merasakan kehadiran gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya yang lebar, memanggil namanya sambil melambai penuh semangat. Membayangnya sosok itu mendekat, menyambutnya hangat dan memberinya sebuah pelukan yang selalu diharapkan saat ia kembali ke sini. Tapi, saat kedua matanya kembali terbuka… semuanya kosong.

Ia tahu, selama apapun ia menunggu, sebanyak apapun dirinya berharap, itu takkan pernah terwujud. "Kau ingin membalasku?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil menerawang jauh dengan pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi. "Jika itu tujuanmu. Maka kau berhasil noona." Teringat kembali akan pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Di tempat yang sama. Di sini.

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat datang, saengie. Aku Donghae dan mulai hari ini aku adalah noonamu," ujar gadis itu ramah sambil menunduk sedikit memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak lupa sambil di temani sebuah senyuman manis yang begitu mempesona. Meski begitu, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat pemuda di depannya mengubris sapaannya. Pemuda itu malah nampak begitu kesal dan terganggu.**

**Kyuhyun, pemuda itu, memang tak menyukai gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyetujui keinginan sang ayah untuk menikah lagi. Terlebih, ia juga sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya untuk kembali tinggal di Korea. Di Seoul, tempat yang paling ia hindari karena kenangan buruk. Di mana ia harus kehilangan sosok sang ibu beberapa tahun yang lalu.**

**Dengan tatapan tajam, ia melirik gadis itu–ia tak sudi memanggilnya noona–yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. 'Che, menyebalkan,' batinnya.**

"**Mana Ibumu, Hae?"**

"**Ibu di rumah, ayah. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk menyambut ayah dan saengie," jawabnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tak berucap barang sepatah katapun. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, "Ayo kita pergi, saengie~"**

**Tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah sentakan kasar Kyuhyun pada lengannya agar melepaskan genggamannya. Donghae membatu mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu tajam dan penuh kebencian.**

**Tanpa peduli. Kyuhyun berbalik cepat dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Ia memang bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah gadis itu, pun matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi sungguh ia tak peduli. **

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku jahat sekali waktu itu," gumamnya mengingat perlakuannya yang tak bersahabat. Padahal noonanya telah menyambutnya hangat. Ia menyesalinya kini. Ia sangat mengharapkan sambutan itu lagi dari dirinya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar. Dirinya sungguh rela memberikan apapun untuk membuat semuanya… seperti dulu.

Ia menatap lama keluar jendela saat taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Ingin rasanya ia lari sejauh mungkin dari sana, kemanapun asal bukan ke tempat ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian kesadaran seakan menampar tepat di wajahnya. Bahwa ia takkan bisa lari. Tak bisa. Menghindar lebih lama hanya akan membuatnya semakin kacau.

Setelah membayar tarif dan menurunkan semua barang bawaannya, taksi itu pun melesat pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam dalam kebisuan. Menatap nanar rumah besar di depannya. Tempat yang sama yang ia tinggalkan dua tahun lalu dan belum pernah lagi ia singgahi meski hatinya begitu ingin. "Aku… kembali," lirihnya.

Ia kembali tapi bukan dengan situasi seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih begitu mengharapkan bisa melihat senyuman lebar noonanya dan merasakan hangat pelukannya.

Membuka pintu pagar yang tak dikunci, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya masuk bersama derap langkahnya. Ingatannya kembali memenuhi benaknya, mengelana masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya sesak. Di mana saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama sang noona .

**.**

**.**

**Donghae merengut. Kesal. "Kyuhyunie~ kenapa malah main game terus? Bantu aku!" sebuah selang berada digengaman tangannya. Dia dan Kyuhyun memang di beri tugas untuk menyiram tanaman di halaman, menggantikan tugas yang biasa dilakukan ibu mereka yang kini pergi karena sedang ada urusan. Tapi sedari tadi tugas itu seakan hanya Donghae yang mengerjakan karena Kyuhyun hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, kecuali bermain dengan PSPnya.**

**Kyuhyun tak menyahut.**

"**Kyuhyun~"**

**Masih tak menyahut, Meski dalam hati ia mulai merutuk karena konsentrasinya terganggu.**

"**Kyuhyun~~~"**

"…"

"**Kyuhyun~~ kau mendengarku?"**

**Gadis menyebalkan. "Lakukan saja sendiri," ketusnya.**

**Donghae merengut. Kesal, akhirnya dengan sengaja di arahkannya selang di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun basah, tak tanggung-tanggung bersama PSP hitamnya yang kemudian mati mendadak–rusak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Ia bangkit dan mulai mendekati noonanya yang ketakutan dengan emosi. **

"**WAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU~"**

**Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Ia mengambil selang itu dan balas mengguyur noonanya yang kabur dengan air hingga benar-benar basah.**

**Dan ia, semakin membenci noonanya itu.**

…_**meski ia terlihat seksi dengan pakaian dan rambut basah.**_

**.**

**.**

Lagi dan lagi. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Menyesali dirinya yang begitu pengecut dulu.

"T–tuan muda?" nada tak percaya itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir orang yang membukakan pintu untukknya. Sebuah ekspresi terkejut terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang masih sama seperti ingatan Kyuhyun, pengecualian untuk rambutnya yang kini sedikit berbeda serta keriput di wajahnya yang semakin kentara.

"Jung ahjumma," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, tak membohongi perasaan rindunya pada kepala pelayan keluarganya itu, sosok yang sudah ia anggap layaknya ibu sendiri. Bisa ia lihat mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan tanpa buang waktu lama ia rangkul tubuh rentanya dalam pelukan erat. "Aku merindukanmu, ahjumma," jujur Kyuhyun dalam pelukan mereka.

Merasakan isakan wanita dalam pelukannya itu semakin kencang, Kyuhyun mau tak mau menitikkan air matanya juga. Meski begitu pelan, ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar gumaman wanita itu, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sesak sepuluh kali lipat hingga rasanya sulit.

"Nona… n-ona, tuan muda… dia…"

_Bisakah aku meneruskan hidupku setelah ini? Karena aku tak bisa bernafas._

**.**

**.**

**BYUUUURRRRR**

"**Haha. Menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berjongkok di pinggir kolam. Ia memang sengaja mendorong Kyuhyun. Ia melakukan itu sebagai candaan. Begitupun dengan teman-temannya lain yang kini tertawa akibat jatuhnya Kyuhyun ke kolam renang.**

_**Air di mana-mana. Sesak. Udara, aku butuh udara. Aku tak bisa bernafas…**_

_**Siapapun… tolong aku…**_

**Tapi tawa itu tak bertahan lama, perlahan memelan bahkan menghilang. Melihat Kyuhyun timbul tenggelam di tengah kolam tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berenang kembali ke pinggir.**

**Pucat. Wajah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memucat. "Kyuhyun! Jangan bercanda! Cepat berenang kemari!" teriaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali terlihat tak sedang bercanda. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemahaman muncul di benaknya; Kyuhyun tidak bisa berenang. Jadi itu alasannya tak pernah mau masuk ke kolam.**

_**Kumohon… tolong aku…**_

_**Sesak…**_

**BYUUURRRRRR**

"**Donghae?!"**

**Semua orang tersentak saat suara seseorang menceburkan diri ke kolam. Berenang cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan meraihnya. Menariknya ke pinggir kolam.**

"**Kyuhyun! Bangun, kau dengar aku?" Donghae menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Ia menekan dada Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum memencet hidungnya dan memberikan nafas buatan. Sekali lagi. Ia menekan dada Kyuhyun dan memberikan nafas buatan. "Kumohon…" gumamnya di sela-sela kegiatannya. "Bangunlah, Kyuhyunie…" air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia begitu khawatir.**

**Semua orang memandang dengan kekhawatiran yang sama-sama begitu besar, terutama Eunhyuk.**

"**Uhuk! U-uhuk!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan air dan mulai membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah…**

"**Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." wajah cantik noonanya yang dibasahi air mata. Yang langsung memeluknya.**

_**Semenjak itu, aku mulai melihatnya dengan cara yang tak sama lagi. **_

_**Dia… nafasku…**_

**.**

**.**

Tak banyak berubah dengan isi rumah ini. Semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti yang ingat saat pergi dari sini. Kecuali beberapa perabotan baru yang menempati sudut rumah. Lengkungan senyum pahit terlukis berulangkali. Mengharapkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu ia tahu dengan pasti, semuanya takkan pernah sama lagi. Ada hal-hal yang takkan bisa kembali seperti semula. Ia mematung di tempatnya berdiri san ia mulai menyesali dirinya lagi pun kala ia melihat sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Menatap lama gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis dan tulus di foto itu malah membuat hatinya terasa sakit lagi.

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat tidur, noona." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup keningnya sayang dan membenarkan letak selimut. Ciuman sebelum tidur adalah hal yang akan selalu Kyuhyun berikan pada noonanya. Ya. Sejak kejadian di kolam renang itu, ia sudah menatap noonanya dengan cara berbeda. Tak ada kebencian lagi.**

**Baru saja Kyuhyun akan beranjak pergi, dia merasakan tangannya ditahan. Ia menatap noonanya. "Kau mau kemana Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya.**

**Kyuhyun kembali mendekat dan mengelus kepala sebelum menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. "Kecuali jika noona ingin tidur bersamaku. Akusih tidak keberatan…" goda Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan di tangannya.**

"**Nyanyikan satu lagu dulu untukku."**

**Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ia mengantuk tapi sepertinya tak buruk juga. "Dasar noona manja." Ledek Kyuhyun.**

"**YAAA! Aku tidak manja."**

"**Manja."**

"**Nggak!"**

"**Iya."**

"**NGGAK! Kubilang nggak ya nggak, Kyuhyunie~"**

"**Iya. Noonanya aja yang tak sadar."**

**Donghae merengut. Dan Kyuhyun mulai menyanyi.**

**Lagipula, Kyuhyun tak pernah benar-benar menolak—mungkin menolak pada awalnya tapi pasti dilakukan. Donghae tersenyum** **dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajahnya entah kenapa, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.**

**Mungkin nyanyian sebelum itu hal sederhana, tapi bagi Donghae, hal itu sangat diperlukan. Karena dengan itu, ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa rasa takut dan mimpi buruk. **

_**Terimakasih, Kyuhyunnie~ Selamat tidur.**_

**.**

**.**

Takkan ia dengar lagi teriakan heboh yang selalu ia dengar di pagi hari. Takkan ada lagi rengekkan manja yang kekanakkan. Tak ada lagi suara candaannya yang nyaring, senyumannya bahkan ucapan bernada kesal yang diikuti pipi mengembung darinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menegarkan hatinya yang seakan hancur meski dengan nada bergetar. Ia masih belum sanggup, apalagi mau mengakui semua hal yang ia dengar beberapa menit lalu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Ia merasa dirinya terbawa arus, terombang-ambing dalam kenyataan yang paling menyakitinya.

"Semenjak kepergian tuan muda dan pulang dari rumah sakit, nona seperti kehilangan hidupnya," mulai Jung ahjumma yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun, menatapi objek yang sama. "Tak ada lagi senyuman manis, yang ada hanyalah senyum yang nampak begitu dipaksa. Nona tidak mau makan, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan ia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Lama kelamaan nona menjadi jarang bicara. Ia bahkan tak mau bicara semenjak Nyonya meninggal, bahkan pada Tuan besar sekalipun."

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam bisu. Tuan besar, ia tahu dengan pasti hanya satu orang yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Ayahnya. Ialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Semua orang khawatir, mencoba membujuk tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Sedih rasanya melihat nona yang begitu semangat dan ceria menjadi begitu murung. Bahkan tak jarang kami mendengar isak tangisnya tengah malam sambil memanggil nama tuan muda."

Kyuhyun terdiam, meski hatinya kini terasa dicengkram begitu kuat.

Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata itu turun, membasahi pipi Jung ahjumma. "Seringkali nona mengamuk dan melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya saat baterai handphonenya habis. Ia akan menjerit dan berteriak. Nona melihat foto tuan muda dan terus menghubungi tuan muda dari handphonenya. Itulah yang ia lakukan setiap hari." Dan semakin deraslah air mata itu.

Kyuhun. Ia merasakan pikirannya begitu kosong. Selama ini ia mengira dirinyalah yang paling terluka dengan keputusannya untuk pergi, untuk melupakan segalanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa noonanya lah yang menanggung penderitaan terbesar, melebihi dirinya. Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Lidahnya kelu.

Ini semua salahnya.

"Esoknya saat nona terbangung hal yang pertama ditanyakannya adalah keberadaan tuan muda. Ia berkata bahwa hari itu tuan mudah sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain," lanjut Jung ahjumma tanpa bisa menahan isak tangisnya, "Nona mencari tuan muda ke semua tempat di rumah ini sambil berteriak. Tapi tuan muda tidak ada di manapun. Dan saat nona sadar… ia akan menangis lagi."

"…Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangkanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Di mana dia saat noonanya membutuhkannya? Di mana dia saat noonanya menangis? Di mana?

Jung ahjumma mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Dan saat itulah seorang psikiater dipekerjakan oleh Tuan besar untuk merawat nona. Kami senang, nona sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum dan bercanda setelah kedatangan psikiater itu. Tapi suatu malam peristiwa itu terjadi…"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, bersiap mendengar hal terburuk dari semua cerita ini.

"N-nona… dia diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh psikiater itu."

Dan Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mendidih. Mendongak, membiarkan air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Tuhan… Bisakah hatinya terasa lebih hancur dari ini?

Kyuhyun menatap dingin sosok yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di bangsal rumah sakit di depannya. Tak perasaan apapun saat ia melihat orang itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan segala macam peralatan medis serta masket oksigen yang membantunya tetap hidup hingga saat ini. Iba? Tidak. Rindu? Tidak sama sekali. Marah?

**.**

**.**

**Keduanya tertawa, saling mengejar satu sama lain saat melewati tangga. Ini semua bermula dari godaan sang gadis pada adiknya saat mereka berada di mobil.**

"**Tunggu noona! Jangan lari kau!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini berada di belakang noonanya yang sudah mencapai pintu kamarnya.**

**GREP**

**Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, akhirnya ia bisa menangkap sang noona. Dia memeluk noonanya dari arah belakang membuatnya tak bisa kabur dan pergi ke mana-mana lagi.**

"**Ya! Kyunie~ lepas! Hahaha~" ujar sang noona sambil tertawa karena merasakan geli di perutnya yang kini dikelikitiki Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba meronta melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu. Merasa tak berhasil, akhirnya Donghae pun mencoba berbalik dan mulai membalas mengelikitiki adiknya sebagai balasan. Membuat keduanya tertawa memenuhi ruangan.**

**Terlalu asyik, mereka tak memperhatikan jalan dan tanpa sengaja membuat Donghae tersandung. "KYAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera memeluk pinggang sang noona tapi malah ikut kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat keduanya terjatuh di atas kasur dengan posisinya berada di atas tubuh sang noona.**

"**Kyunie…" panggil Donghae dengan suara tercekat begitu mendapati wajah mereka begitu dekat. Saling menatap.**

**Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya dan **

"**Hmmm."**

…**menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis.**

"**APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"**

**Keduanya cepat-cepat menjauh mendapati sosok ayah mereka berada diambang pintu dengan ekspresi marah. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri ayahnya sementara Donghae terduduk di samping kasur dengan ekspresi takut.**

"**Ay–"**

**PLAK!**

"**AYAH!"**

**Belum sempat ucapannya selesai. Kyuhyun sudah merasakan panas di pipi kanannya berkat tamparan ayahnya. Donghae dengan segera bangkit mendekati Kyuhyun dan hendak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang terluka. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya sebuah tarikan kasar dari sang ayah pada tangannya membuatnya menjauh.**

**PLAK!**

**Sebuah tamparan lain kembali dilayangkan pada Kyuhyun yang membatu. Donghae yang melihat itu mau tak mau menitikan air matanya. "Ayah… ini hanya salah paham."**

**Tapi ayahnya seakan tuli. **

**PLAK!**

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NOONAMU SENDIRI?!" teriak sang ayah marah.**

"**Kumohon ayah…" Donghae yang melihat tangan ayahnya terangkat lagi langsung menghalanginya. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang masih tak melawan, pun mengatakan sepatah katapun.**

**PLAK!**

**BRUGH! **

**Dan tamparan itupun mengenai pipi Donghae. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya terdorong dan membuatnya jatuh dengan kepala membentur meja nakas. Ia mengusap dahinya,**

_**Darah…**_

**Dan semuanya gelap.**

"**Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding sang ayah pada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit.**

**Dan setelah itu. Kyuhyun dengan begitu saja menerima tiket dan passport dari ayahnya untuk pergi dari Seoul. **

**Tanpa salam perpisahan. Tanpa perjumpaan terakhir.**

_**Semoga kau berbahagia, noona…**_

**.**

**.**

"Kau puas?" Kyuhyun berujar dingin dengan nada sinis tanpa ekspresi, meski terpancar kemarahan yang luar biasa dari kedua bola mata hitamnya yang Nampak begitu terluka, tersakiti akan kehilangan orang berharga. "Ini yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Sulit, sungguh sulit baginya untuk mengontrol emosinya kini. Bagaimapun–meski ia ayah biologisnya–itu tak mengurangi kebencian Kyuhyun pada fakta. Fakta bahwa orang inilah yang telah membuat dirinya kehilangan noonanya. Yang membuat ia dan noonanya begitu menderita.

"K-kyu…hyu…" panggil sosok itu susah payah, mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang masih membatu dengan tangannya yang terkulai. "M-ma…af…"

"Maaf?" Kyuhyun tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan, sarat akan kepedihan. "Apa kau fikir maafmu itu bisa membuatnya kembali, ayah?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur tak berbentuk atau bahkan menyisakan serpihan kecil, membuatnya tak bisa berfikir bahkan untuk sekedar berlaku sopan pada ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tengah sakit.

Jika saja. Jika dirinya tak pernah mengikuti keinginan ayahnya itu untuk pergi. Jika saja. Jika ia lebih berani menghadapi risiko. Noonanya pasti masih berada di sini, di sampingnya dengan tawanya.

Seandainya mereka berdua bukan saudara.

Mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah.

YA.

"Aku… takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini menitikan air matanya.

_Maafkan ayah, Kyuhyun…_

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tak sabar di tempat duduknya kini. Pandangannya menatap penuh kebencian dan hasrat membunuh yang begitu besar.

Dan saat itulah sel tahanan itu terbuka bersamaan dengan datangnya petugas yang mengawal seorang narapidana. "Ini Kim Kibum, tuan. Waktu kunjungan Anda sepuluh menit." Dan petugas it pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan narapidana yang kini menunduk. Larut dalam keheningan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan emosi yang meluap melihat orang di depannya yang kini terdiam. Orang yang amat ingin ia bunuh saat ini juga. "Brengsek," desisnya.

Kibum, sosok itu akhirnya mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang akan selalu Kyuhyun ingat hingga akhir hayatnya. "Kau… Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menampakkan ekspresi. He. Ia memang sudah belajar membuang semua ekspresinya semenjak di jebloskan ke penjara.

Kyuhyun tak balas berkata. Dia masih mencoba menahan amarahnya yang meluap untuk tidak segera menghajar orang ini di tempat ini sekarang juga. Alih-alih menjawab, dirinya malah menatap sosok itu tajam dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal bejat seperti itu pada noonaku!" lanjutnya penuh emosi.

Kibum terdiam.

"JAWAB!" Kyuhyun menarik kaos bagian depan yang dipakai Kibum. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Kibum menatap lama. "Kalau aku bilang; karena aku mencintainya. Apa kau akan percaya?" gumam Kibum membuat Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkramannya dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja dilontarkan Kibum. "Karena aku mencintainya maka aku melakukan itu semua." Tegas Kibum tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam tiap perkataannya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata itu dalam. Tak mendapati kebohongan di sana, membuat lidahnya kelu. Sungguh-sungguh. Ia sungguh-sungguh. Amarah Kyuhyun perlahan lenyap, menyisakan suatu penyesalan yang entah berasal dari apa.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kim Kibum." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari sana. Lelah. Semuanya terasa begitu melelahkan, bukan hanya pikirannya tapi hatinya juga. "Bersiaplah menerima hukuman matimu."

Ia sudah siap. Sejak lama. Tepatnya sejak ia yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Kau begitu beruntung karena dia begitu mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris. Hidupnya. Akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dalam tiang gantung.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan sebuket bunga lily di tangannya. Memasuki area pemakaman, berhenti di sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae.'

Setelah meletakkan buket bunga itu di pusara itu Kyuhyun seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh bersama kedua kakinya yang tak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya. Tak dirasanya sakit pada kedua lututnya yang menyentuh tanah terlalu keras "Noona…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengusap nisan di depannya dengan air mata yang tak henti jatuh. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat." – bahkan sebelum aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku.

**.**

**.**

"**Kyuhyunmie~ kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku 'kan?"**

"**Ya, noona. Tentu saja."**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae-noona… Aku mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun tahu. Semua tak ada artinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hanya satu cinta yang aku miliki dan itu untukmu. Tak ada yang lain.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menatap pergelangan tangannya sebelum mendongak dan menatap langit yang mulai berubah jingga.

**Puk.**

Benda di tangan kanannya terjatuh dan teronggok di tanah begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melemas dan mulai ambruk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi. Mendapati pandangannya mulai memburam dan semakin menghitam sebelum

…gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku akan menyusulmu, noona.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tubuhnya seketika kaku bersamaan dengan genangan darah yang terus memancar dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Yang ia sayat sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_**Tuhan. Maafkan aku.**_

**KYUHYUN'S SIDE**

**END**

Halooo~~~ ^^ /watados /dilemparbom Sudah lama tak bersua, tak ada kabar. Adakah yang kangen pada saya? /geer

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf dulu sama semua karena keterlambatan update yang rasanya udah beribu tahu sampai lumutan hehe maklum kelas tiga. H-3 menuju UN dan ini sekedar pelepas stress author yang ntar harus ngadepin UN yang emang jadi korban percobaan tahun ini dengan 20 paket T.T /nangis darah Ada di sini yang merasakan hal yang sama hey yang pada galau? Haha. Sama sekalian minta doain author ya supaya dilancarkan UN-nya~~ ^^

Thanks buat yang review prolognya yang kemaren;

**Jung Soo Kyung, Eun Byeol, keyzhaElf, blacknancho21, xoxoxo, dew'yellow, Lullu48129, DongSu, evil thieves, NaHaZa, laila r mubarok, rahaefy, Raihan, ifitanara, Haemin, Casanova indah, ifah lubis, irinda nurafridawati.**

Kalian luar biasa~~ ^^

Mau curcol nih ya tentang ni ff. sebenernya ni ff tuh udah beres dari zaman kapan, author lupa, tapi sayang datanya gatau ilang kemana -_- terpaksa ngetik lagi dan jadilah begini. Oiya, udah dibilang kan kalau ini threeshot? Ya. Ceritanya emang udah ending begini. Tapi di dua chap depan akan ngambil sudut pandang Donghae sama Kibumnya. Menurut kalian mana duluan baiknya?

Ah iya, buat FF **SM School**, itu pun kalau masih ada yang nungguin. Insyaallah akan diupdate setelah UN. Tinggal edit sana sini :D

Yap. Udah segitu deh. For the laaaaast

**( Jangan lupa buat do'ain author. Yang UN juga, kita saling mendoakan. Semoga hasil memuaskan. Dan masuk PTN yang diinginkan yaaa AMIIIN ^^ /lirik Institut Teknologi Bandung kkk~ )**


End file.
